Simon
Simon and Garfunkel fue un dúo de Folk Rock compuesto por Paul Simon y Arthur "Art" Garfunkel. Simon y Garfunkel fueron unos artistas muy populares en la década de los 60. Algunas de sus canciones más conocidas son The Sound of Silence (El sonido del silencio), Mrs. Robinson (Señora Robinson), y Bridge Over Troubled Water (Puente sobre aguas turbulentas). Además, han recibido varios Grammys y se incluyen en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Historia El comienzo. Paul Simon y Art Garfunkel crecieron en el barrio de Kew Gardens Hills, Queens, Nueva York, fueron compañeros de clase en el instituto de Forest Hills, de Nueva York, y sellaron su amistad durante la infancia. En 1955 Simon compuso algunos temas, incluido 'Hey, Schoolgirl' (el primer tema del dúo), y le propuso a Garfunkel formar un dúo con tan solo 16 años, juntos comenzaron con el nombre de Tom y Jerry (como los dibujos animados), Simon era Jerry Landis (el apellido lo tomó de Sue Landis, una chica con la que estaba saliendo por aquel entonces) y Arthur era Tom Graph (Graph es el nombre del papel que usaba Garfunkel para ver los cambios de los álbumes en las listas de éxitos). Empezaron a escribir sus propias canciones en 1957. Había una canción que parecía tener buena aceptación entre los estudiantes al interpretarla en los bailes del instituto, se arriesgaron y decidieron grabar una demo de dicha canción. Poco después sacaron su primera grabación profesional Hey, Schoolgirl (cuya cara B era Dancin' Wild), bajo el nombre de Tom & Jerry. Sid Prosen, un cazatalentos que escuchó la canción, prometió que les iba a convertir en grandes artistas, llegaron a un acuerdo y firmaron por el sello Big Records. El álbum vendió 100.000 copias, alcanzando el puesto 57 de las listas de la revista Billboard e incluyéndose en los 10 principales de Nueva York. Simon y Garfunkel han reconocido haber tomado influencias del grupo The Everly Brothers, y en gran parte de sus canciones, como por ejemplo Hey, Schoolgirl, la influencia de estilo que se puede observar es de gran rigor. El 22 de noviembre de 1957 hicieron aparición en el programa American Bandstand, un programa de televisión emitido en directo, interpretando el tema Hey, Schoolgirl después de que Jerry Lee Lewis interpretara Great Balls Fire. También actuaron en el show de Ala Freed. En 1958, Paul Simon grabó un sencillo en solitario con el sello Big Records, bajo el apodo de True Taylor, la cara A contenía "True Or False", una composición de su padre, mientras que la cara B contenía el tema "Teenage Fool". Este hecho no le gustó nada a Garfunkel, quien lo tomó como una ofensa y marcaría de forma negativa sus relaciones en los próximos años. A lo largo del año 1958 lanzaron varios sencillos bajo el nombre de Tom y Jerry, todos ellos fueron un rotundo fracaso y no vendieron lo esperado. Después de acabar el instituto, los artistas se separaron en diferentes universidades. Simon se matriculó en la universidad Queens College para graduarse en lengua inglesa, y Garfunkel hizo lo propio en la Universidad de Columbia para estudiar matemáticas. Intentos como solista En 1959, Paul Simon conoce a Carole Klein, una compañera del instituto con quien formó un dúo llamado The Co-Sines. Paul tocaba la guitarra y el bajo, y Carole el piano y a veces la batería. Carole también componía, y se dedicaban a grabar demos para los artistas de la época. Pero Carole, quien tuvo que cambiarse de nombre a Carole King, empezó a componer sus propios temas, con los que obtuvo un éxito rotundo, y continuó su carrera como solista. Esta experiencia le valió a Simon para familiarizarse con todo lo referente a los estudios de grabación, marcándole de manera positiva en sus posteriores publicaciones. Más tarde se inicia en un frustrado intento como solista bajo el nombre de Jerry Landis. En aquellos años estuvo componiendo varios temas, en 1962 compuso The Lone Teen Ranger, una parodia de una serie televisiva llamada El Llanero Solitario, con la que alcanzó el puesto 97 en las listas. En 1960 cantó con el grupo The Mystics, pero no tuvieron éxito. En 1960 Simon se une al grupo The Crew Cuts, se cambiaron de nombre a Tico & The Triumphs, pero los sencillos editados tampoco tuvieron éxito y en 1963 dejó el grupo. Más tarde probaría suerte con el nombre de Paul Kane, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Art Garfunkel grabó algunas canciones para el sello discográfico Octavia Records mientras asistía a la universidad, bajo el seudónimo Artie Garr. Grabó algunas baladas compuestas por él mismo, como Private World. Sin embargo, ninguno de estos sencillos cosecharon éxito y no pudo prosperar como solista. A principios de 1964, Simon deja la escuela de derecho de Brooklyn y se marcha a Londres, donde conoce a Kathy, y se enamora de ella. Aquella mujer supuso un fuerte eje de apoyo para Simon, quien compuso muchas de sus canciones más famosas inspirándose en ella, y almacenando muchos de los temas que aparecerían después a lo largo de sus álbumes posteriores. Durante su estancia en el Reino Unido, Simon se dedicó a tocar por algunos clubes de folk nocturnos de Liverpool, Londres, Cambridge, Widness, y otras muchas ciudades, participando incluso en el Festival Folk, celebrado en la ciudad escocesa de Edimburgo. Ese mismo año grabó un sencillo con el sello discográfico Oriole Records, el sencillo se componía de dos canciones, "Carlos Dominguez" y "He Was My Brother", y se publicó en Estados Unidos bajo el sobrenombre de Paul Kane. Primer LP: Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. En el año 1963, Paul se vuelve a unir con Garfunkel, y el dúo se dio a conocer con sus propios nombres "Simon y Garfunkel", actuando en varios clubes de música folk, como el Gerde´s Folk City Club, que fue testigo de muchas de sus actuaciones. En 1963 fueron invitados al festival de música folk de Nueva York, actuando con músicos de la categoría de Bob Dylan, además de tocar junto con el grupo The Everly Brothers. Simon y Garfunkel acabaron la universidad, y ambos desarrollaron un gran interés por la música folk. Simon le enseñó a Garfunkel algunas canciones de música folk que había compuesto mientras estudiaba en la universidad (Sparrow, Bleecker Street, y He Was My Brother). Estas tres canciones se incluyeron entre cinco canciones de Simon, algún tema de Bob Dylan, y varias canciones tradicionales, y sacan su primer disco con la discográfica Columbia Records: Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M., grabado en los estudios CBS Records de Nueva York. Salió a la venta el 19 de octubre de 1964, pero comercialmente resultó ser un fracaso absoluto. La primera separación Poco después de acabar la grabación, el dueto se dividió y Simon se trasladó a Inglaterra, donde en 1965 grabó su primer disco en solitario The Paul Simon Song Book en Londres. Las canciones del disco estaban interpretadas en su totalidad por Simon y su guitarra. Durante su estancia en Londres colaboró con Bruce Woodley, el cantante del grupo The Seekers. Mientras tanto, Art Garfunkel regresó a la Universidad de Columbia para continuar sus estudios de matemáticas. Mientras Simon estaba en Inglaterra, en el verano de 1965, las radios locales de Florida recibieron peticiones de los oyentes de una canción llamada The Sound of Silence del álbum Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.. Poco después la canción empezó a sonar en Boston. Aprovechándose de lo ocurrido, los productores estadounidense Tom Wilson y Bob Johnston versionaron la canción original, añadiéndole un ritmo más veloz con guitarra eléctrica, bajo y batería, y la publicaron como sencillo. Con esta versión, el estilo de la canción cambió de folk a folk-rock, creando este nuevo concepto, el género se tuvo que añadir al Top 40. Tras todo este cambio Simon quedó bastante sorprendido. En septiembre de 1965 Simon se entera de que su canción había entrado en las listas de grandés éxitos. La canción alcanzaría en el año 1966 su mayor éxito, llegando hasta la primera posición. Buenos tiempos Inmediatamente al conocer la noticia, Simon regresó a Estados Unidos, y a pesar de que nunca dio el visto bueno a la versión de Tom Wilson de su tema The Sound of Silence, el grupo se volvió a formar y grabaron 10 canciones más del mismo estilo. Las letras de Simon, en la mayoría de sus canciones, siempre han tenido un tono profundo y pintoresco. El 17 de enero de 1966, el dúo publica su nuevo álbum "Sounds of Silence", producido por CBS Records, el álbum llegó al puesto 21 en las listas de éxitos. También, en ese mismo año, se reeditó el álbum Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M., alcanzando el puesto 30. Algunos temas del disco The Paul Simon Song Book se regrabaron con equipos electrónicos y se incluyeron en el álbum Sounds of Silence, como por ejemplo el single I Am A Rock, que logró alcanzar el tercer puesto en las listas estadounidenses en el verano de 1966. El 10 de octubre de 1966 publican el álbum Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme, en el que también incluyeron algunos temas de The Paul Simon Song Book. Un año más tarde, Pickwick Records, que era un sello discográfico que tenía la reputación de ser de muy mala calidad, decidió correr con todos los gastos del dúo y publicaron The Hit Sound of Simon & Garfunkel. Este álbum estaba compuesto por diez temas grabados entre finales de la década de los 50 y principios de la década de los 60, cuando el grupo todavía se llamaba Tom y Jerry. Simon y Garfunkel demandaron a la discográfica Pickwick porque habían presentado la música como material recientemente grabado, y no como canciones compuestas cinco años atrás. Poco después, Pickwick retiró The Hit Sound of Simon & Garfunkel del mercado. Por aquel entonces, el dúo gozaba de gran popularidad y habían conseguido vender varios millones de discos, pero aquí no acabó todo, aquel mismo año, Simon y Garfunkel contribuyeron activamente a realizar la banda sonora de la película dirigida por Mike Nichols, El Graduado, que se publicó el 21 de enero de 1968, y que contenía un par de canciones antiguas del dúo. La canción más famosa del disco fue Mrs. Robinson, que se alzó hasta el primer puesto como sencillo. En 1968 editan Bookends. El álbum contenía una nueva versión regrabada del tema Mrs. Robinson, y la canción America, aunque el principal atractivo de este disco reside en su especial atención a los ancianos, ya que para este disco, Garfunkel pasó varias semanas en varios asilos con ancianos. El éxito de este álbum hizo que el dúo contara, en aquellos momentos, con dos discos en las primeras posiciones de la lista de la revista Billboard. En marzo de 1969 se celebraron los premios Grammy, y Mrs. Robinson fue galardonada como la mejor grabación del año, por otra parte, Simon recibió el premio a la mejor banda sonora original para una película. La segunda separación En 1969 el dúo era realmente muy popular y conocido. Garfunkel, a pesar del éxito obtenido, no se sentía demasiado cómodo, ya que Simon se encargaba totalmente de la composición de los temas, y Garfunkel decidió mostrar sus dotes interpretativas y emprendió una carrera cinematográfica, respresentando el papel principal de Nately en la película Trampa 22 (Catch-22), una adaptación de Mike Nichols de la novela del mismo nombre. También participó en otra película del mismo director, un año más tarde, en Conocimiento Carnal. La relación personal entre ambos artistas continuó empeorando más tarde, en la gira de 1969, Paul se quejaba de la poca dedicación de Art al dúo. Actuaron en Carbondale (Illinois) el 8 de noviembre, y en la "Universidad de Miami" de "Oxford, Ohio" el 11 de noviembre, donde estrenaron algunas de sus nuevas canciones, incluidas Bridge Over Troubled Water y The Boxer, llegando esta última hasta el puesto 7 en las listas. El concierto de la "Universidad de Miami" fue grabado, y su grabación utilizada para emitirla en un musical de TV, sacado posteriormente en forma de pirata. A mediados de 1969, Paul se casó con Peggy Harper, nacida en Tennessee, quien estaba desposada cuando la conoció con su represantante Mort Lewis. El 30 de noviembre se emite "Songs Of America", un programa especial de TV, aunque hubo una gran polémica en torno a él, sobre todo con los patrocinadores, ya que el programa se podría interpretar como una crítica a la sociedad americana de la época. El 26 de enero de 1970 publican Bridge Over Troubled Water, el que sería el mejor álbum del dúo. El disco fue uno de los más vendidos de la década (vendiendo alrededor de 12 millones de copias) y tuvo una gran repercusión, alcanzó el primer lugar en las listas de música y se mantuvo allí durante diez semanas. En marzo de 1971 se celebraron los premios Grammy, en el cual, el álbum y el sencillo del mismo nombre ganaron el galardón al mejor álbum y mejor single del año respectivamente, además de ganar también el premio a la mejor canción contemporánea y la mejor canción del año. Inician así una gira que les llevó por Europa, destacando el concierto en la ciduad holandesa de Ámsterdam, y finalizando el 18 de julio de 1970, en el barrio Forest Hills, el barrio que les vio crecer. Después de esta gira, el dúo se separó definitivamente, y ambos artistas continuaron sus carreras musicales por caminos diferentes. En octubre de 1970, Simon donó varios miles de dólares al New York´s City College para un programa educativo de magisterio, destinado a personas de raza negra. La fundación adoptó el nombre de "Mrs.Robinson Scolarship". En 1972 sacan Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits, una recopilación de los grandes éxitos del dúo, que alcanzó un merecido quinto lugar en las listas de Estados Unidos. Ese mismo año, hacen un concierto benéfico en honor a George McGovern, un candidato a presidente democrático, pero aquel concierto hizo que Paul y Art se distanciaran todavía más. Arthur continuó interpretando papeles de películas, y ocasionalmente publicando algún que otro álbum como solista, en 1973 publica el álbum Angel Clare, producido por Roy Halee, que contenía la balada "All I Know". Logró alcanzar el número uno con su tema "I Only Have Eyes For You", y continuó grabando canciones de varios compositores, entre ellos Jimmy Webb. Mientras tanto, Simon continuó componiendo y obtuvo un éxito considerable en su carrera en solitario, consiguiendo introducir varios temas en las primeras posiciones como Kodachrome, Still Crazy After All These Years, y 50 Ways To Leave Your Lover. Grabó algunos álbumes importantes como "There Goes Rhymin' Simon" en 1973 y "Still Crazy After All These Years" en 1975, sin dejar de lado el álbum que grabó en 1986 y que sería el álbum de más éxito de su etapa como solista, "Graceland". Actuaciones posteriores Después de aquella ruptura, ambos se reunieron en 1972 para un concierto a favor del candidato democrata a la Casa Blanca McGavern en el Madison Square Garden. El 18 de octubre de 1975 el dúo aparece en el segundo programa de Saturday Night Live, emitido por el canal de televisión NBC. En aquel programa interpretaron los temas The Boxer y My Little Town, tema este ultimo, perteneciente a su primer sencillo desde que el grupo se separó y grabado ese año, que apareció en los álbumes que ambos artistas publicaron aquel mismo año por separado. A finales de los 70, Paul probó suerte en el cine, escribiendo y produciendo la película "One-Trick Pony", la película cuenta la historia de un desafortunado compositor que intenta resurgir y volver a la fama en la época del punk y del New Wave. La película, a pesar de recibir buenas críticas, fue un fracaso comercialmente. La banda sonora de la película resultó ser una de las grabaciones más intensas de Paul, destacando el éxito "Late In The Evening". Desde entonces, el dúo se ha reunido en varias ocasiones, como por ejemplo el 19 de septiembre de 1981, cuando regalaron al Central Park de la ciudad de Nueva York un concierto en el que asistieron más de medio millón de personas. El evento fue emitido por televisión, y también se grabó un disco titulado The Concert in Central Park. Gracias al éxito de aquel concierto, el grupo realizó al año siguiente giras por Europa y Japón, y en 1983 por Estados Unidos y Canadá. Después del éxito del concierto y de las giras, el dúo tenía intenciones de grabar un nuevo álbum, al principio pensaron en llamarle Think Too Much, sin embargo, las canciones eran todas de Paul, y la mayor parte del material estaba influenciado por sus relaciones personales (Peggy Harper, su primera mujer, y Carrie Fisher, su novia en ese momento). Conociendo el sentido personal de todo el material, no es de extrañar que volvieran a haber desacuerdos y diferencias entre ambos miembros, llegado al punto en el que Paul decidió borrar todo el contenido de Art en las canciones y publicar el álbum en solitario. El álbum, después de muchos meses de trabajo, se tituló "Hearts and Bones". En el año 1985, Paul decidió explorar nuevas músicas y ritmos, y viajó hasta Sudáfrica, donde se enamoró de los sonidos de los barrios pobres de la ciudad. Paul encontró varios artistas de talento en Sudáfrica, y se influenció de ellos para publicar Graceland, su siguiente trabajo, en 1986. El álbum recibió una buena acogida, tanto crítica como comercial, y consiguió el título de Álbum del año la entrega de los grammys de 1987. La siguiente actuación pública fue en el año 1990, cuando hicieron un acto con el que se incluyeron en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll). Tres año más tarde, en 1993, representaron 21 conciertos en Nueva York, en el que la mitad de las actuaciones las hacía Paul Simon en solitario, y la otra mitad con Garfunkel conjuntamente. Ese mismo año también actuaron en conciertos benéficos, como el Bridge School Benefit Concert de Neil Young. En julio de 2002, Columbia publicó una grabación en directo inédita de un concierto de Simon y Garfunkel, "Live In New York City, 1967". No se habían reunido desde el año 1993, y el 23 de febrero de 2003, Simon y Garfunkel se vuelven a juntar para dar comienzo a la entrega de premios de los Grammys, interpretando la canción The Sound of Silence. Las buenas impresiones que generaron en la entrega de los Grammy, provocaron que dieran largas giras por Estados Unidos y Canadá, y hacía veinte años que no habían hecho ninguna gira. A esta gira le pusieron el nombre de Old Friends, actuaron en cuarenta ocasiones, pasando por veintiocho ciudades diferentes, y con la no desdeñable compañía del grupo The Everly Brothers. El éxito obtenido en la gira provocó que en junio y julio del 2004 volvieran a repetirla, aunque esta vez también por Europa, actuando en veinticinco ocasiones. Completaron la gira en el Coliseo de Roma, y según los medios de comunicación, con más espectadores que en el concierto del Central Park. En el año 2004 publican una edición en CD y DVD de la gira Old Friends, presentando una nueva canción, Citizen of the Planet. En Septiembre de 2005, se organiza un concierto benéfico por motivo del paso del huracan katrina en el que aparecen, juntoa muchos otros músicos, Simon & Garfunkel, cantando Homeward Bound, Mrs. Robinson y Bridge Over Troubled Waters. En Mayo de 2007, se le hace entrega a Paul Simon del premio Greszwin, una ceremonia musical acompaña a la entrega del premio, entre los que destacan Steve Wonder, los The Dixie Hummingbirds, y el hijo mayor de Paul Simon, Harper Simon. Pero sin duda la persona mas aclamada fue su "amigo en todos los sentidos" Art Garfunkel, quien apareció en el escenario, dio un abrazo a su amigo Paul, y arrancaron con dos temas característicos de la etapa Simon & Garfunkel: Bridge Over Troubled Waters y Cecilia. Discografía Álbumes * Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.. Columbia (Octubre 1964) - POP #30; UK #24 * Sounds of Silence. Columbia (Enero 1966) - POP #21; UK #13 * Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme. Columbia (Octubre 1966) - POP #4; UK #13 * The Graduate (banda sonora). Columbia (Febrero 1968) - POP #1; UK #3 * Bookends. Columbia (Abril 1968) - POP #1; UK #1 * Bridge Over Troubled Water. Columbia (Febrero 1970) - POP #1; UK #1 * Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits (recopilación). Columbia (Junio 1972) - POP #5; UK #2 * The Simon & Garfunkel Collection (recopilación). CBS (Noviembre 1981) - UK #4 * The Concert in Central Park (en vivo). Warner (Febrero 1982) - POP #6; UK #6 * The Definitive Simon & Garfunkel (recopilación). Sony/Columbia (Noviembre 1991) - UK #8 * Old Friends (recopilación 3xcd). Legacy (Octubre 1997) * The Best of Simon and Garfunkel (recopilación). Legacy (Noviembre 1999) - POP #24 * The Columbia Studio Recordings, 1964-1970 (recopilación 5xcd) (Agosto 2001) * Live From New York City, 1967 (en vivo). Legacy (Julio 2002) - POP #165 * The Essential Simon and Garfunkel (recopilación). Legacy (Octubre 2003) - POP #27; UK #25 * Old Friends: Live on Stage (en vivo). Warner (Diciembre 2004) - POP #154; UK #61 * Live 1969 (en vivo). Legacy (Mayo 2007) - POP #33 Sencillos *''"Hey Schoolgirl / Dancin' Wild", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. Big (Noviembre 1957) - POP #49 *''"Our Song / Two Teenagers", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. Big (Marzo 1958) *''"That's My Story / (Pretty Baby) Don't Say Goodbye", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. Big (Mayo 1958) *''"Baby Talk / Two Teenagers", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. Big (Septiembre 1959) *''"I'll Drown In My Tears / The French Twist", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. Mercury (Enero 1962) *''"Surrender, Please Surrender / Fighting Mad", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. ABC-Paramount (Octubre 1962) *''"I'm Lonesome / Looking At You", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. Ember (Julio 1963) *''"The Sounds of Silence / We've Got a Groovey Thing Goin' ". Columbia (Noviembre 1965) - POP #1 *"Homeward Bound / Leaves That Are Green". Columbia (Febrero 1966) - POP #5; UK #9 *"That's My Story / (Uncle Simon's) Tía-Juana Blues", '''c/TOM & JERRY'. ABC-Paramount (Abril 1966) - POP #123 *''"I Am A Rock / Flowers Never Bend With The Rainfall". Columbia (Mayo 1966) - POP #3; UK #17 *"The Dangling Conversation / The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine". Columbia (Agosto 1966) - POP #25 *"A Hazy Shade Of Winter / For Emily, Whenever I May Find Her". Columbia (Noviembre 1966) - POP #13; UK #30 *"At The Zoo / The 59th Street Bridge Song (Fellin' Groovy)". Columbia (Marzo 1967) - POP #16 *"Fakin' It / You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies". Columbia (Julio 1967) - POP #23 *"Scarborough Fair(/Canticle) / April Come She Will". Columbia (Marzo 1968) - POP #11 *"Mrs. Robinson / Old Friends / Bookends". Columbia (Abril 1968) - POP #1; UK #4 *"The Boxer /.....'' - POP #7; UK #6 ...../ Baby Driver". Columbia (Abril 1969) - POP #101 *''"Bridge Over Troubled Water / Keep The Customer Satisfied". Columbia (Febrero 1970) - POP #1; UK #1 *"Cecilia / The Only Living Boy In New York". Columbia (Abril 1970) - POP #4 *"El Condor Pasa (If I Could) / Why Don't You Write Me". Columbia (Septiembre 1970) - POP #18 *"For Emily, Whenever I May Find Her (en vivo) /.....'' - POP #53 ...../ America". Columbia (Septiembre 1972) - POP #97; UK #25 *''"My Little Town / Rag Doll GARFUNKEL / You're Kind SIMON". Columbia (Octubre 1975) - POP #9 *"Wake Up Little Suzie (en vivo) / Me And Julio Down By The Schoolyard (en vivo)". Warner (Abril 1982) - POP #27 Premios Premios Grammy * En 1969 con el single "''Mrs. Robinson" del álbum The Graduate * En 1971 con Bridge Over Troubled Water (galardonado como mejor álbum) * En 2003 por toda su carrera musical Curiosidades *Al asteroide "1999 FP21" se le nombró "91287 Simon-Garfunkel" en su honor. Cita *En la película "Casi Famosos" (Cameron Crowe), al inicio de ésta, la hermana del protagonista (William Miller) entra a su casa escondiendo un disco de Simon And Garfunkel porque su madre no deja a sus hijos escuchar rock. *En la película "Sucedió en Manhattan" (Jennifer Lopez), Ty Ventura, hijo de la protagonista, es un aficionado al grupo y se pregunta por qué se separaron. Enlaces externos *Página Oficial *Simon y Garfunkel en Castellano *Biografía *Página Oficial de Simon *Página Oficial de Garfunkel *Club de Fans *Simon and Garfunkel (en español) Categoría:Grupos de música de Estados Unidos Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1960 Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1970 Categoría:Artistas de folk rock Categoría:Dúos de música